To evaluate bone marrow or fetal tissue grafting in the treatment of infants with severe congenital immunodeficiency disorders and bone marrow grafting for aplastic anemia. Cellular events accompanying specific immunity reconstitution in the recipients of bone marrow and fetal tissue grafts will be determined.